Happenstance
by bookworm-gurl
Summary: One Shot before RE:1. Anything is possible when Alice, a woman leaving LA for her new job offer at Umbrella meets up with Jill Valentine, a firecracker and decorated S.T.A.R.S. Agent in an airplane bar, awaiting their departure from Los Angeles to Raccoon City.


**Author Note**: It's been awhile since I've written anything on here, and even longer since I've thought up an Resident Evil story, but this idea popped into my head after flying back from Europe recently and I felt the need to share it with all of you.

Please feel free to read and review. It's raw, but don't expect any zombies. This plot is set about **one year before** the outbreak in Raccoon City.

Xo

B.

* * *

**Happenstance  
**

Alice ran the olive that was pierced with the plastic cocktail stick around the lip of the martini glass. She watched the shimmering light from the incandescent bulbs hanging above her on the last ounce of alcohol in her glass before tossing it back. closing her eyes that were heavy with exhaustion and mild intoxication. This was her third martini in the last hour with no real intention of stopping anytime soon. What else was there to do when you were stuck in an airport after being told that your scheduled flight had been _indefinitely delayed_. Alice didn't exactly know what that meant, but based on the look on the attendants face when she had to break the news, the poor woman didn't either, no matter how many angry customers yelled at her into they were red in the face.

Alice contemplated getting a hotel, bumping herself to the first flight out of LAX to Raccoon City tomorrow morning, but she had no luggage with her. Her bags filed with clothes, toiletries and other items was already down with the other checked luggage waiting for it's destined airplane. Besides, she looked at the customer service line on the way towards the bar and it was longer than any ride at the Disney theme park. She was frustrated, but not a sadist. Instead she planted herself at the bar rail, handed the young bartender her Amex and started a tab. By the time she had a buzz going she would either forget all her troubles or be called onto the next flight.

She looked to the mirrored wall behind the bar, an age old illusionist trick of many small bars to make the shelves look bigger and fuller. Her once pressed blazer and peacock blue dress shirt were now wrinkled, looking just as disheveled as she felt. When she got here the place was basically empty, but now it was full of men and women, recognizing a few faces from what was once her Gate. knowing their thoughts were synced with her own. That was when her eyes fell on the entrance, fixated on a woman walking with purpose, her short hair dark, almost black, framing her angular face. It was clear she was upset, a duffel bag slung over her left shoulder, green eyes bright with rage. Alice broke her glance from the mirror as the woman stalked through the bar, making her way towards the stool beside her.

The woman dropped her bag with a satisfying thump on the floor at foot of the stool next to Alice, sliding in and adjusting her blue tube top that looked painted on her skin. She was so close to Alice that she could smell the remnants of the citrus in her hair, like a topical island.

"Scotch, neat." She demanded, sliding a twenty across the bar.

The bartender who looked to be mere hours over the legal drinking age poured the woman her drink, sliding it across the bar and grabbing the twenty off the table. In seconds the woman had downed the drink, slamming the glass down on the bar,

"Keep em' coming," She said as the bartender poured her a second Scotch both terrified and aroused by this mystery woman.

Alice glanced down at the the duffel bag on the floor. She recognized the stitched logo on the end of the bag; S.T.A.R.S. which stood for Special Tactics and Rescue Squad, the elite of the Raccoon City police Department. Alice looked at the woman through the mirror again, this time with intrigue as her eyes could not help but wander to the low cut of her top.

"See something you like?" The woman said, catching Alice's stare in the mirror as she finished off her second Scotch.

Alice looked away, feeling her neck flush as she nodded down to the duffel bag, "Heading to Raccoon City?"

The woman followed Alice's eyes, kicking her duffel bag further under her stool, "Yeah, if the plane ever gets off the ground." She turned in her chair, staring intently at Alice, "Where are you gong?"

"Same place, a job opportunity with a place called Umbrella. Have you heard of it?" Alice asked.

She watched the woman's eyes flicker at the name Umbrella. It was hard not to know something about the up and coming multi-billion dollar industry that made its roots in Raccoon City. Recently Alice saw them in the news in a piece about the company branching out into almost every Country, if not Continent on earth. Their head office and primary research lab was in Raccoon City which employed almost half the towns population, stocked shelves of local stores with everything from food to beauty products, and was the payroll for many of Raccoon City's Police Officers, including S.T.A.R.S. agents like this woman.

Alice could tell she was sizing her up which was only fair, nodding at her empty martini glass.

"Let me get you another," she said signalling the bartender once more.

"Thanks," Alice replied, sucking the olive off the plastic stick, "My name's Alice by the way."

"Jill, and to answer your question yes, I've heard of Umbrella. You'd be hard pressed to find someone from Raccoon City who hasn't."

Alice smiled at the bartender as he handed her, her fourth martini, "Soon they'll become a household name in America." She replied taking a small sip, tasting the bitter vermouth. Either this martini was stronger or they were affecting her a lot more than she thought.

Jill watched the halo of light glistening off Alice's blonde hair and the softness in her blue/grey eyes as a warm, tingling feeling started to spread throughout her body, "Corporate America strikes again." She stated, taking a sip, this time nursing her scotch.

"I take it you're not a fan of big business?"

Jill grunted, "Hell no, and I don't trust that company either. It could be the cop in me talking, but every time I go out to their building I get the heebie jeebies."

"I thought Umbrella bank rolled all you cops?" Alice quipped with a smirk.

Jill scowled, "Not all of us." She replied, taking another sip.

Alice nodded, "Good to know,"

Jill caught Alice's flirtatious grin, suddenly wondering if that warm feeling was more than just the Scotch. Jill kept her eyes on Alice as the woman as she took another sip, "So Alice, tell me a little about yourself."

Alice put her drink down, licking her fingers where a bit of martini had spilled. "What do you want to know?"

Alice could tell she was getting braver and the martini's were starting to go to her head. She had never been this forward with a stranger, let alone a woman, before, but anything was possible when trapped in an airport, sitting at a bar and on your fourth martini.

Jill smirked, ready for some fun "Let's start with where you're from."

"Montana,"

"Age,"

"Thirty-one"

"Family,"

"Parents passed away two years ago and no siblings." Alice stated, her smile widening, enjoying this juvenile game of twenty questions.

Jill drummed her fingers on the bar narrowing her eyes, "Married?"

"No, but you already knew that."

"Ever?" Jill pressed.

"No, never, no kids either."

"I see, and what exactly is this job opportunity Umbrella is making you travel cross country for?"

Alice paused before answering, trying to read Jill's eyes to see if she was walking into a trap. The alcohol was clouding her judgement for all she could see was excitement, seeing that Jill was enjoying interrogating the woman next to her. Alice took another sip of her martini, feeling her cheeks flush, watching Jill tap her foot impatiently on the bar stool with how long Alice was taking to answer. Alice had been attracted to women before, had gone out on dates with them, even slept with a couple in college, but this was different. Jill was beautiful but guarded, but Alice knew her macho facade was just that, a facade. The more they sat here, playing this silly game, Alice knew Jill would soften up and then claim her like a prize won in one of those rigged carnival games at State Fair's. If that was the case, Alice was going to make her work for it.

"Security," Alice stated, waiting to see if Jill was going to take the bait.

Disappointed, Jill raised an eyebrow, "Care to elaborate?" She asked.

Alice refused to give in just yet, "Let's just say, I can probably put those S.T.A.R.S. skills to the test." She quipped with a smile, watching Jill's eyes dance with intrigue.

"And what do you know about S.T.A.R.S.?"

"Special Tactics and Rescue Squad, the best of the best in combat, specializing in hand-to-hand and small hand guns, basically one step down from military. Most officers are army brats looking for a way to shoot guns without being ordered around, and based on what I've seen so far, you fit that mold perfectly." Alice rattled off.

Alice could tell she struck a nerve, seeing Jill frown as her guards rose back up, "Takes one to know one," She snapped defensively, no longer in the mood to play any more.

Alice reached out, placing her hand on Jill's wrist, refusing to end this on such bad terms, "I didn't mean to offend you," she said as Jill brushed her away, focusing on the mirror instead of Alice. "You're right, I was an Army brat. I served for three years, saw a lot of shit, and wanted out. Instead of going to law enforcement like you, I went into security." Alice offered, hoping the reel her back in.

Jill was silent, her left leg bouncing up and down on the stool, picking at a hang nail that was on her thumb with her teeth. She kept her eyes on the mirror, looking at Alice through a secondary source, scanning her face for lies, but there wasn't any. What she said seemed genuine, the curiosity to learn more itching inside her.

"So why Umbrella?"

Alice smiled, knowing she had her back, "They offered me a job I couldn't refuse. A huge step up from personal babysitter to the rich and famous."

Jill bit her bottom lip, restraining herself from the hatred she wanted to spew from her lips. Every time Umbrella put their greedy hands in the pot, her stomach would wind itself into knots. Rumor mills were sprouting up in Raccoon City, mostly conspiracy theories on Umbrella being a conduit to evil, everything they touched was tainted. They employed scientists, business moguls, and top notch security personnel, which to a common citizen of the world screamed 'big bad evil corporation'. Jill along with many of her fellow officers were approached by Umbrella, offered cushy pensions and fancy homes by young men in pressed suits and slicked back hair wet with gel. She got weird vibes and bowed out, but many caved to the high life, all in security, all unable to talk about their jobs.

"I'd watch your back if I were you." Jill remarked, polishing off her scotch, her head swimming with an empty stomach and intoxicated liver.

Alice raised her eyebrow, "Speaking from experience?" She asked. Jill remained silent, biting her tongue, "I'll take the silence as a yes, and thanks, for the heads up."

Jill grabbed Alice's hand, feeling the electricity ignite inside her a she leaned in closer, smelling the scent of raspberries, making her stomach growl in hunger. Alice watched the woman intently, desire burning inside her. Jill was about to lean in for a kiss when a woman's voice echoed over the PA system asking all passengers on the flight to Raccoon City to please make their way to Gate 12, boarding would be starting shortly. An uproarious cheer filled the small bar as Jill let go of Alice's hand, ending the moment they shared.

"I guess that's us," Jill stated, grabbing her duffel bag off the floor, feeling a rush of blood to her head, grabbing the stool to steady herself for a moment.

"Yeah, it was nice to meet you Jill, maybe sometime we'll meet again." Alice replied, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Y-yeah,"

Jill made her way through the pub, trying to beat the crowd of people who were all trying to get their belongings together and pay their bills. Alice watched Jill's dark hair bob through the crowd and out into the airport, heading in the direction of their gate.

**-/-**

If there was one thing Alice hated more than being stuck in an airport it was trying to navigate through a crowd of pissed off passengers all trying to to get to their seat at once. Alice did the shuffle down the isle as people put luggage into overhead bins and parents settled crying or un-cooperative children into their seats. She never understood people's impatience, you were assigned a seat, you were on the plane, there was no need to trample over others. Thankfully she didn't have a carry-on for the plane felt packed and space limited. She arrived at her seat 24G and noticed her seat mate had not yet made it through the crowd.

Alice slid into her seat, placing her briefcase under the seat in front of her and lifting the plastic window covering to allow what was left of the Californian sun into the cabin. She was two rows back from the emergency exit, providing her the most direct path to the exit in the event of something going wrong. Saying she had a fear of flying was putting it mildly, but with the amount of booze sloshing around in her empty stomach she was relaxed enough to not need her usual Valium chaser. Alice stared out the window, watching the conveyor belt set up at the rear of the plane loading on the suitcases one at a time. She thought back to Jill, to the connection she was sure they had for a brief moment before the announcer rudely interrupted them. Alice wished Jill was sharing the seat beside her, staring into her eyes instead of the back of the seat in front of her would ease her anxiety around take off and landing.

"Watch it asshole," Jill barked as she pushed her way past a couple of young, drunk college boys, trying to making a pass at her ass.

Alice looked up at the familiar voice, as Jill stopped, looking at the empty seat as if it had materialized out of her nowhere.

"You've got to be kidding me," She quipped, shoving her duffel bag into the open overhead bin.

Alice flushed, "Well, this is a bit embarrassing. It never crossed my mind to ask you what seat you were." She admitted, trying to keep the squealing school girl inside her at bay.

"Must have been all those martini's," Jill replied, snapping her seat belt together, pulling the strap tight against her abdomen.

Alice smirked, "Yeah, guess so,"

A few minutes later, with all passengers seated and overhead bins closed, the plane jolted to life, starting its taxi down the runway. Alice watched through the window, feeling her heart race and sweat pucker on her fingertips. She listened to the flight attendant giving the safety demonstration, but kept her eyes on the outside.

Jill poked her in the arm to grab her attention as Alice jumped slightly, "Man she looks so bored up there," She stated, speaking of the young flight attendant dressed in her uniform, she had a smile on her face, but her eyes were vacant, arms just going through the motions.

"Huh, yeah, probably the thousandth time she's done this." Alice replied distracted as she watched the plane approach the runway.

Her stomach felt queasy as she made a mental note of the paper bag in her seat pocket in the event she needed it. The jet engines roared to life, the noise rising like the blood rushing to her ears. Without thinking Alice reached out and grabbed Jill's hand as the plane shot down the runway before beginning it's ascent into the sky.

Jill loved the rush of a plane taking off, an adrenaline junkie through and through. She felt Alice's hand crushing her;s on the arm rest between them. She looked over, seeing the blonde's eyes squeezed shut biting her bottom lip so hard Jill was afraid she was going to split it open. As the plane started to level out, reaching it's desired altitude, Alice's hand began to relax. When the seat belt light finally dinged, signalling it was safe to take them off, Alice finally opened her eyes.

"You okay?" Jill asked.

Alice took a deep breath and looked down, noticing that her hand was squeezing Jill's. She quickly took it away, wiping the sweat on her pants, "Sorry, I-I hate flying." She stated, feeling her face flush.

"It's okay, you can, um keep your hand there, if you want."

Jill hated how childish that sounded, like they were in junior high and starting to experiment with their sexuality. Alice was not the first, and probably will not be the last woman Jill would fawn over in her life, but there was no denying the connection they shared at the pub, the electricity she felt and the spark that flickered in Alice's eyes. She was given a second chance either by the Universe or happenstance, and this time she was not going to let it pass by.

Alice smiled a silent thank you and placed her hand back, looking at Jill instead of the window, feeling her tense muscles instantly relax. The cabin jolted slightly with turbulence as Alice gripped a little tighter, Jill wincing when her nails dug into her skin. She shifted in her seat, turning to look at Alice who was trying her best to not hyperventilate.

"I know something that might take your mind off things," Jill stated.

"Yeah, what's that?"

She leaned in and gave Alice a kiss, taking the blonde by surprise. Feeling Alice respond favorably, she deepened the kiss, tasting her cherry flavour lip balm. After a few moments they broke apart as Jill licked her lips, tasking the cherry transferred on her bottom lip. Alice, startled by the kiss, looked away for a moment, embarrassed. It wasn't that she didn't want the kiss to happen, she didn't want it to end.

"I-I need to use the bathroom," Alice stuttered.

Jill frowned, thinking she did something wrong, and undid her seat belt. She stood the the isle to let Alice pass, disappointment in her eyes. Alice slid past Jill, the hunger for more was growing inside her. She brushed her hand against Jill's, "Thirty seconds then knock on the door," she whispered in her ear before heading towards the back of the plane.

Jill smiled, taking her seat as she looked behind her to watch Alice enter the lavatory at the end of the isle. She got up, briskly walking towards the lavatory that Alice just entered. She stood outside the door for a moment, pressing her hand against her chest to feel just how fast her heart was racing. Jill took a deep breath, never doing this before, but the adrenaline rush was intoxicating. She knocked lightly on the door while looking around. The passengers were engrossed in the the built-in screens, plugged into headphones or curled up under blankets sleeping.

The door opened and Alice grabbed Jill's hand, pulling her inside the small lavatory. Jill slammed the door closed, locking it behind her to make sure no one would disturb them. The room was small, barely enough space for one adult, let alone two, but it didn't matter, nothing mattered at this moment. Alice pulled Jill into her, knocking them both against the wall as the plane shook slightly with turbulence.

Jill laughed slightly as Alice kissed her, a deep, meaningful kiss slipping her tongue in between their lips, running her hands through Jill's short, black locks. Alice moaned as Jill's hands pressed against her abdomen, snaking their way up her body, following the curves of her figure until they reached her breasts. She moved her lips from Alice's, trailing down her neck and collarbone, making the blonde moan louder.

The cabin shook with another bout of turbulence as Alice reached for Jill's waist, undoing the button on her jeans with one hand as the other was pressed against her flat stomach, feeling how hot her skin was. Jill undid the buttons to Alice's dress shirt, her lips continuing their trail down her chest, stopping just above her breasts that were cupped perfectly in a black lace bra. Jill paused, looking up at Alice who had her eyes closed, lost in the moment.

"God you're beautiful," Jill breathed in Alice's ear.

Alice spun them, pinning Jill against the small sink, taking her dress shirt off, leaving her in her bra and black skirt. She slipped her left hand down the front of Jill's jeans, rubbing her fingers against the outside of her panties as Jill moaned with pleasure. Alice cupped Jill's face with her right hand, bringing them in close, staring into the blue grey hue of her eyes.

"Not as beautiful as you," Alice whispered as she plunged her fingers inside Jill making the woman gasp and bite her bottom lip to stop from screaming with euphoric pleasure.

A rainbow of colours danced behind Jill's eyes as Alice went deeper and deeper, searching for that special spot. Jill gripped the vanity, her head back as Alice kissed her neck, using her free hand to cup Jill's ass, her knees buckling as a wave of euphoria washed over her. She had been with women before, but never a woman who could make her climax like that.

Alice pulled her hand back as Jill opened her eyes, smiling at Alice, admiring her form. She pushed Alice back, slamming her against the wall on the other side of the small lavatory, taking her by surprise.

"My turn," Jill stated with a smirk, unclasping Alice's bra with a flick of her hand in one, graceful move.

She clawed the bra off Alice's body, grabbing the woman's perfect breasts in her hands, massaging the nipples gently with the tips of her fingers. Alice moaned, her legs buckling, indicating Jill had hit her sweet spot. She kissed the tops of her breasts, keeping them cupped in her hands as Alice moaned louder, unable to keep herself up against the wall, sliding down towards the floor. Jill straddled Alice, snaking her hand up her skirt, finding her way blindly between her legs.

Alice arched her back guiding Jill as she smiled realizing the woman had gone commando. She plunged her fingers inside her as Alice gasped, her foot kicking at the lavatory door. Jill kissed Alice, deeper, nipping her bottom lip as she moving her fingers deep inside her, feeling the warmth spread as Alice let out a loud moan when she climaxed.

As fast as it started it was over. Both woman panting, their flushed, hair a mess. The cabin shook once more with another bout of turbulence as Jill got up, doing up her pants and helping Alice off the floor. She ran her fingers under the tap, splashing cold water on her flushed face. She watched Alice get dressed once more in the mirror, wishing they were anywhere besides and airplane bathroom so they could stay naked, basking in their post sex glow.

Jill patted her face with some paper towel as Alice adjusted herself in the mirror, smoothing out her hair, trying to look respectable once more.

"That was amazing." Jill stated, leaning against the wall with her eyes closed, replaying to experience in her mind like a movie clip.

Alice smiled, cupping Jill's cheek in her hand, "You were worth the plane ride." She said, kissing her lips.

"Happenstance," Jill muttered as a loud knock at the door interrupted their thoughts.

* * *

**That's it, my one shot fluff of a story about Alice and Jill pre-dawn of the Umbrella Apocalypse.**

**I hope you enjoyed, please feel free to review/comment/provide constructive criticism etc.**

**Also, if you liked this story, then check out my other RE fanfics, I just did some minor updates to "Secrets and Flies" and "Calm Before the Storm", so if you like women kicking ass in and out of the bedroom I recommend checking them out!**

**Cheers**

**B. **


End file.
